criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Stone
Sabrina Samantha Stone is the head of the laboratory in the Townville Police Department. Profile Sabrina is the head of the phorensics lab in the Townville Police Department, and she partnered the player once in a murder investigation. She is a very intelligent woman with pale skin, and long blond hair, which falls in front of her right shoulder. She always wears a white long-sleeved shirt at work, as well as a necklace with a pendant in the shape of an "S" underneath. She also wears a pair of small earrings. She can get easily fed up when someone like Octavius asks questions that don't make sense, or says something that isn't useful for the investigation. She's also very responsible and likes her job. It is known that she is afraid of thunders and lightnings. She has a boyfriend called Wane Collins who is the drummer in a rock band, and she's also Ashley Jamin's best friend. Notable Case Events *Case #1, The Murdered Milker: This was the first case in which Sabrina met the player. She analyzed some samples for the player and Evan and helped them finding out some profiles about the killer. *Case #3, Decease Behind The Trees: Sabrina analyzed a contract which led the team to the conclusion that Ashley was going to buy the Oak Valleys from Steve Zasts. Jacqueline Ramos didn't want to deal with Zasts and tore the contract up. *Case #8, Within The Fire: After Ashley Jamin's grandmother was tried for killing Ashley's boyfriend, she escaped her house and spent some days at Sabrina's house. Evan and the player were looking desperately for her, and finally they discovered that Sabrina was Ashley's friend and that she was alright. *Case #22, Sweep The Eyes: Sabrina loves plants and nature, so she was really indignated when she saw that Wendy Ohdie's fern died by a cyanide dose and that Carlton Klovan kept a flower inside a safe. Besides, she was also against Green Year Parade, which finally was called off. *Case #26, Hoist The Dead: In this case, Sabrina didn't appear as she had travelled to Blue Coasts because she wanted to be on holidays. Daniel and Lindsey were in charge of the lab, performing every analysis. *Case #37, Off With The Head: Sabrina found her long-lost friend and roommate from University, Miranda Straf. *Case #41, Killing In The Borderline: Sabrina mentions she has a boyfriend who is in a rock band, his name is Wane Collins. *Case #42, The Parking Lot Of Homicides: Sabrina celebrates her birthday at the police headquarters, being strawberry parfaits the main dish. *Case #43, The Restaurant Phantom: Dr. Cyanide poisons Sabrina using one of her parfaits, which leads the team to think that either Dr. Cyanide broke into the police station, or that Dr. Cyanide is part of the police force and did it from inside. She survives and returns to work one week later. Analysis |-|Countryside = Case #1, The Murdered Milker: * Hair (00:15:00) * Documents (00:00:30) Case #2, Riverside Slaughter: * Blood (06:00:00) * Blood (06:00:00) * DNA (03:00:00) Case #3, Decease Behind The Trees: * Liquid metal (00:05:00) * Contract (01:30:00) Case #4, The Crimes At Work: * Liquid substance (01:00:00) * Blood (02:00:00) Case #5, Can't Touch This: * Purse (03:00:00) * Piece of fabric (06:00:00) * Blood (06:00:00) * Ring (00:30:00) Case #6, Shoot, Carry, Hang: * Substance (01:00:00) * Molecules (02:30:00) Case #7, Bullets Above: * Molecules (02:00:00) * Blood (06:00:00) * Plant (03:00:00) Case #8, Within The Fire: * Liquid metal (03:00:00) * DNA (03:00:00) * Spray (06:00:00) Case #9, Arabian Poison: * Molecules (06:00:00) * Inkwell (03:00:00) * Jewel (03:00:00) * Flowers (06:00:00) Case #10, Swimming Dead: * Saliva sample (03:00:00) * Bloody hair (06:00:00) Case #11, Murder Behind Bars: * Blood (02:00:00) * Earth (06:00:00) * Blood (06:00:00) * Liquid substance (03:00:00) |-|Commercial Area = Case #12, Bake My Body: * Liver (06:00:00) * Kidney (06:00:00) * Brain (03:00:00) * Skull (03:00:00) * Grease (02:00:00) * Unknown substance (02:00:00) Case #13, End Of The Flight: * Seat (00:05:00) * Blood (03:00:00) * Bloody fibers (03:00:00) * Leather (02:00:00) Case #14, The Corpse Which Smelled Right: * Bleach sample (03:00:00) * Liquid sample (03:00:00) Case #15, Jewels Of Death: * Laser engraving machine (01:00:00) * Hair (06:00:00) Case #16, Evil Dinner: * Bloodstained fibers (03:00:00) * Green substance (03:00:00) * Substance (03:00:00) Case #17, Dead End: * Blood (06:00:00) * Flower (06:00:00) * Bottle of wine (03:00:00) Case #18, Buried With Roses: * Liquid sample (03:00:00) * DNA (06:00:00) * Thermometer (06:00:00) * Empty sack of soil (06:00:00) * Fibers (06:00:00) * Water sample (03:00:00) Case #19, Purchase A Murder: * Liquid substance (06:00:00) * Yellow substance (06:00:00) * Greasy substance (06:00:00) Case #20, Souvenirs For A Grave: * Hair (06:00:00) * DNA (06:00:00) * Souvenir (03:00:00) Case #21, Rocky Knife: * DNA (03:00:00) * Hair (03:00:00) * Blood (03:00:00) * Grease (03:00:00) Case #22, Sweep The Eyes: * Blood (06:00:00) * Pink substance (03:00:00) * Blood (03:00:00) * Hair (06:00:00) * Exotic flower (03:00:00) * Wine sample (03:00:00) * Bacteria sample (03:00:00) |-|Downtown = Case #23, Greed Of The Treasures: * Fibers (06:00:00) * Fibers (03:00:00) Case #24, Newspaper In Blood: * Blood (03:00:00) * Blood sample (06:00:00) * Greasy substance (03:00:00) * Bag of powder (03:00:00) Case #25, Red Waters: * Molecules (03:00:00) * Paper boat (06:00:00) * Paper boat #2 (06:00:00) Case #27, Sudden Death: * Transparent substance (03:00:00) * Brown substance (03:00:00) * Bloody neckerchief (01:00:00) * Trash bag (06:00:00) Case #28, A Lethal Campaign: * Saliva (06:00:00) * Hair (03:00:00) Case #29, Jump To Hell: * Red substance (03:00:00) * Fibers (06:00:00) * Bracelet (03:00:00) * Knife (00:05:00) Case #30, Climb Out The Culvert: * Hair (03:00:00) * Black substance (06:00:00) * Substance (03:00:00) Case #31, Wardrobed Corpse: * Black grease (06:00:00) * Blood (03:00:00) * Substance (03:00:00) Case #32, White Ghoulish Nurses: * Red liquid (10:00:00) * Hair (06:00:00) * Bottle of syrup (03:00:00) Case #33, Fishy Tastes: * Food (00:05:00) * Sauce (06:00:00) * Sauce sample (03:00:00) * Red substance (03:00:00) |-|Residential Zone = Case #34, Guns In The Backyard: * DNA (06:00:00) * Needle (08:00:00) Case #35, A Cake To Die For: * Green substance (03:00:00) * DNA (02:00:00) * Physics diagrams (03:00:00) Case #36, Soccer And Firecrackers: * Molecules (06:00:00) * DNA (08:00:00) * Sheila's sauce (03:00:00) * Molecules (03:00:00) Case #37, Off With The Head: * Oil sample (04:00:00) * Liquid susbtance (04:00:00) Case #38, Up The Roof: * Substance (06:00:00) * Fibers (04:00:00) * Vial (02:00:00) * DNA (06:00:00) Case #39, Dress The Veins: * White substance (06:00:00) * Blood sample (02:00:00) * Powder (04:00:00) * Blood (08:00:00) * Substance (03:00:00) Case #40, Suspended Match: * Substance (04:00:00) * Skin cells (06:00:00) * DNA (08:00:00) * Water sample (04:00:00) Case #41, Killing In The Borderline: * Blood (02:00:00) * DNA (08:00:00) * Victim's t-shirt (08:00:00) * DNA (04:00:00) Case #42, The Parking Lot Of Homicides: * Fibers (04:00:00) * Saliva (06:00:00) * Substance (04:00:00) Case #43, The Restaurant Phantom: * Hair (04:00:00) * Blood (06:00:00) Case #44, Demise In Fresh Air: * Juice sample (06:00:00) * Skin cells (04:00:00) * Sweat sample (06:00:00) * Food sample (04:00:00) |-| Cultural Center = Case #45, The Heinous Painting: Trivia * Sabrina didn't make any appearance at all in Case #26 as she was on holidays in Blue Coasts. Appelations Category:Townville content